noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah II
Jeremiah II is the current king of the cost east. He is a young monarch, since he gained power at the age of fourteen, but he is quite appreciated by his people, despite his radicalism and the hard choices he has to make, several of them putting his country in a tangent situation. He is a sad, lonely but powerful dandy, with a lot of responsabilities. The protagonists of the series often hesitate to trust him, even though he seems to appreciate them and shows them some personnal attention. But, with his own words : "I even have power on what you think about me and about this precise power. I am the heart of this land and you act with heart for this land. Kind of easy." He has a problem with his eyes sensibility, forcing him to avoid direct sun contact, which makes him only live inside the walls of the castle in darkened rooms. Despite his androgeneous traits and his physical weaknesses, he is somebody extremely charismatic, imposing silence with a few words. Many people, his bodyguards included, are openly scared of him. ETYMOLOGY Adrien wears the name of a roman emperor, known for the wars he fought and the wall he built around Scotland, the country where Walter Selklerc, responsible for the no-return, is from, suggesting an agressive link between the two men. Jeremiah was one of the bible prophets, whose writings are very sad and imploring, suggesting an idea of messiah and sad fate to come. YOUTH Youngest child of Jeremiah the red, Adrien was never meant to become a king, letting this task to his older brother, Ian Jeremiah. Instead, he enjoyed the privileges of his royal statut, develloping quite an extreme but sneaky intelligence. Raised by Edgar de Tavey, his "one and only friend", he learned that he could make what he wanted of his life, make one with the greatest idea he would have of himself. Such ambition was probably leaded by a large load of frustration, since Adrien was often beaten by his older brother, who called him a "less than normal, random, peasant". One day, Adrien was punched a little too much and his eye globes were damaged. Since this day, his visual perception is rather poor and he can't stand a direct light, which makes him avoid going out and darken the rooms he's in. Royal medics told him that he might get blind before his 50s. Understanding that his birth and this handicap would never let this idea be "a random traveller", he decided to become more than just a man. He decided to "become the truth" by learning everything and devote himself to constantly coming closer to a mental perfection. After learning all he could about history, occult sciences, theology, philosophy, politics, sex and finance, two mysteries remained for the young king : love and the Leto. He choosed the Leto. At fourteen, he went on a secret journey to the north with Edgar de Tavey, in order to going into the jungle and learn the secrets of the "pitt of hell" as the Dies Irae calls the Leto. But nothing went as planned. First of all, Ian Jeremiah died this day and the strange absence of his brother was spotted. Secondly, a fantasm nearly killed Adrien, leaving him with a choice : join the Leto and become himself a fantasm or let this one harvest his body and live in it, allowing it to travel accross the lands and, maybe, make one with a king. Jeremiah choosed to let the fantasm come into his body and secretly learn how to dominate it. Then... Jeremiah let himself die, to quickly announce he has such power over the Fantasme. In fact, he litteraly died... and nobody knows exactly if he "really" came back, since his body is, in reality, a deceased one, whose rot is hidden by the Fantasme. Since this day, only him and maybe Edgar de Tavey know who, between the king and the creature he has inside him, dominate each other. But if Jeremiah dominates the fantasme, the amount of knowledge he today has probably comes from this creature's mind. He wasn't recognized by his own men, back home, the fantasm giving him his very "shield of power", this aura he still has today. In fact, he gained so much "light", according to the very guards, that they immediatly brought him to Jeremiah the red, even if they didn't know the man they just brought was the prince. The king kneeled before him, imploring his mercy. Witnesses say that Jeremiah II stood still, silent. Adrien became Jeremiah II, second king of the east coast. Oh, one point. It is possible that Jeremiah II made up some elements of his past, including his problem with his eyes. Who knows, it is maybe the Fantasme that hates sun light...? PERSONNALITY The king seems very instable, according to his ministers. Paradoxal and impossible to predict, he often takes very hard decisions just a minute after light ones. He can smile, laugh etc. and suddently stop to make a serious point. He can forgive somebody calling him "Adrien" instead of "Sire" and sentance to death somebody else who didn't look at him with enough respect in the same minute. When Jeremiah is bored with incompetence, he doesn't hesitate to kill the responsible himself, making sure the whole court sees him doing so. Another strange example : he eats in a very dirty way with his bare hands but punishes anybody who dares doing the same in his castle. This point is so particular that pratically nobody knows how and when to speak to him, making him a very lonely person, often speaking alone. The king has no friends except Edgar de Tavey and isn't somebody very social, even if he is neither shy nor weak. He simply considerates that personnal feelings are to be enjoyed after his duty. But the king always works and even adapted his sleep schedule so that he can only takes naps several times a day. In fact, the king doesn't even owns a bed. He enjoys everything that is intense, having a quest for the ideal and hating the half-measures. He has an high estime for anybody who makes one with an ideal, whether it is honor (like Thomas Valentine), absolute evil (like his sister, Eula), humility (like Josh Harrow) etc. In fact, if there's one thing the king truly hates, it must be vulgarity. Or weakness... or incompetence. Nobody ever sees him screaming or getting "angry", even when they fail in his orders. But, according to his guards, getting him disapointed is much, much worse and scary that if he would be screaming and insulting. He quite loves his people and tries hard to give anybody a chance to become what they want to be. He thinks it is much better than to give everybody a good life with nothing in return. His opponents often say that his people is a tool for him, a crowd he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice if it would be on his way to glory. Quite close to this concept, he openly says that he will become a messiah, a hero many generations would remember. How's that ? "Defeating the Leto with perfection." He openly loves wars, for their intensity. He distincts them from violence though, since he judges the two concepts quite different. He is somebody very curious. The only way to truly get his attention on a subject is to put some mystery on it, even though, he considerates the fact of hiding somebody from him as the hightest crime, punishable by becoming the dinner of his majesty and his court. LOVE AFFAIR Even though the king has a harem, he secretely loves his older sister, EulaEudanla Teiteia. In order to not make a scandal about the incest, he gave the exiled princess a title of a countess he secretely executed. He says he loves her sincerity (never saying he loves -her-), since she decided to come as close to the devil as she could and never hide it. Their relation is quite complicated and brutal : for example, they enjoy having sex in blood as much as he's amused to see her trying to overthrow him. He never shows his deepest feelings, though, since he is sure he will have to sacrifice himself at "the final day". That is why he refuses to marry her, letting her walk around the USA freely instead ; he simply doesn't want her to become a widow, one day. Even if it hurts, she is the only person he refuses to possess. Paradoxaly, he wants her more than he wants power, wisdom or glory. PHYSICAL Despite being kind of small and skinny, the king is an handsome young man with black hair and bright green eyes. His gender can be sometimes hard to tell. As his father before him, he has a wolf head on his belly that he uses to bite people (during sex or to mark somebody with the noble scar). He's not somebody physical. His lack of muscles and of any kind of military experience are well known, and absolutely any random peasant could easily beat him in a fight. Category:Characters